pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Fast Death (PG3D)
|capacity = 28 |mobility = 3 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 45 |imagecaption = The Fast Death in the Armory. |Level required = 6 |grade = |theme = Military Themed |number = 13}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Fast Death (PGW). The Fast Death is a Backup weapon found in the Armory, introduced in the early updates of Pixel Gun 3D. Appearance It seems to be a light blue pistol, with an extended magazine, 3 luminescent blue sights, a muzzle brake and a small shoulder stock. Before the 13.5.0. update, it was an almost entirely black pistol with no stock, while retaining the blue sights and an extended magazine, but no muzzle brake. Strategy It deals medium damage, high rate of fire, average capacity, and high mobility. Tips *It can kill many enemies quickly making it perfect for survival mode and multiplayer matches. *It can be used to weaken or finish off some targets. *Aim well, since it does not hold much. *Aim for the head to maximize Efficiency Per Second. *Make sure to aim and fire effectively. As one tap may expend ammo inefficiently. Although it can take down multiple severely injured opponent at linear direction, it is no good when dealing with jumpers. *Just like most Backup weapons, it is ideal whenever your main weapons are dried of ammo. Counters *Pickoff its users from long ranges. *Even though Fast Death is accurate in medium to medium - long ranges, get in close and strafe the enemy who has it with a shotgun (e.g. Photon Shotgun, "Predator" etc.) aim for their head, and they're done for. *Even though the Fast Death is very accurate in close range, it cannot match the speed at which a submachine gun or rifle spews bullets, nor the amount of pellets a shotgun sprays. *Use automatic weapons, since this weapon is outmatched by automatic weapon's rate of fire. **On the other hand, use Fast Death yourself. *Area damage weapons will often easily take out its users. Recommended Maps Close to medium range maps like: * Classic Pool * Silent School Equipment Setups Due to its recoil and lack of a scope, it is advised to have a long ranged gun like a scoped rifle to go along with this weapon. History Trivia * This weapon is one of the oldest weapons currently still available in the armory in PG3D. *This weapon seems to be based on the real world Austrian Glock 18 but with additional stock. *Its sound was changed in the 9.4.0 update from a fast shooting machine gun, to a more modern sound. *It got a redesign in the 11.2.0 update with a more detailed grip being included and a magazine release. *In the 12.1.0. update, the weapon was changed to have a semi-auto attribute instead of an automatic one; firing in 4 round burst when holding the firing button. **15.99.0 Update however, its burst firing behavior changed that 4 shots will fire out at once when tapping the firing button just once. This is identical to the real life burst-firing behavior. *In the first versions of the game, Fast Death is a cheap gun compared to others which are very expensive. Now, it is beaten by Desert Eagle (PG3D), which costs 30 coins. *If a player kills another player with this weapon, the list of kills section (on the right of your screen while in battle) will say the player‘s name and the Fast Death but without the extended stock and the victim. *It is the only Semi-Auto weapon to not have a reskinned version of itself. *At the 13.5.0 update, they changed it so that it would only have one physical appearance throughout all of its upgrades. *This weapon got buffed dramatically to 6 headshots kill in the current update. Gallery Old shop.png|An old appearance and old shop. Fast death.png|The Fast Death in use on Prison in early version. In use fast death.jpeg|In use. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Semi-Auto Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare